


Just Right

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [11]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels), PlayChoices
Genre: Apples, Autumn, F/M, apple picking, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during Open Heart Book One.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 3





	Just Right

The scent of the crisp, near-autumn air tangled with that of the just-beginning-to-turn leaves, on the cool Massachusetts’ morning. Though the sun illuminated the sky, the brisk night’s breath lingered in the fields above the dew-covered grass that had yet to dry.

“Remind me again why we had to be the first ones here on our one day off?” Bryce stretched, fighting back a sleepy yawn. “–the one day we get to sleep in… and when I can have you to myself.”

His strong arms snaked around her, pulling her from her quiet appreciation for the autumn orchard in front of them.

Olivia nuzzled into the warmth of his chest, her hands traced the length of his arms in front of her, sending a tingle down his spine. “On our next day off, you can choose what we do, but today, we are apple picking. Successful apple picking requires patience and diligence in searching for the just-right apples, but it also requires being the first one to the elusive prize.”

“And the prize is—”

“The juiciest, most deliciously refreshing apples, of course!”

“Of course.” He brushed a kiss on the top of her head, suppressing a laugh at her determination. “Where to first?”

She scanned the orchard, observing the way the sunlight reflected off the crimson fruit high in the trees. She noted the well-worn paths heading through the orchard from where they were, eventually deciding on a lesser-traveled one in search of fuller trees.

Tree after tree, they passed by, leaving the delicious apples untouched, until Olivia had settled on one she deemed worthy of consideration.

Bryce’s fingers immediately wrapped around an apple hanging just above his head, pulling it straight down.

“STOP!” The high pitch of her voice forced him to step back and move immediately to her.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“What were you doing?”

Bryce shook his head trying to understand the question. “Picking apples, like you wanted.”

“You can’t just pull an apple down like that!” She protested. “There is an art to it! Look! First, you find a plump apple that has the right coloring; the skin should be almost completely red with some pink hues. Then, you palm it gently to check that it’s firm and has no bruising. If it is, you gently twist it off the branch like so, taking care not to disturb the other apples on the branch.”

Olivia modeled each step of proper apple picking etiquette slowly and carefully. “You can’t just pick the first apple you see.” A low laugh vibrated on her lips, “it’s like you’ve never been apple picking before.”

His lips pulled back quickly, his eyes turning down in the corners, as a red hue warmed his cheeks. His talented fingers coursed nervously through his hair. “Actually…I’ve kind of never been.”

“What? How? I thought you said there were orchards in Hawaii.”

“There are…I just never got to go.” His foot dug at a patch of dirt beneath the tree, kicking up a small dust cloud. “I asked once, but then, the next day there was a bag of apples on the counter. I guess my parents had people to do that sort of thing. They said it was better that way.”

“Bryce.”

“It’s fine,” he tried convincing himself. His gaze remained at the ground, knowing the look in her eyes would have the potential to break him. He attempted to regain his confident composure. He wasn’t that little kid anymore. He had carved a different path for himself. “It is what it is.”

Her hand slipped into his, offering a gentle squeeze to remind him he wasn’t alone. She knew there were no words that could change his past, but she wouldn’t let the memories haunt him anymore.

“Forget everything I said,” she offered softly, breaking the thoughtful silence that had fallen between them. “Forget looking for the just-right apple. Forget the proper technique. You do you. You choose whatever apples you want, using whatever method you want. It’s not about finding the best, most heavenly apples… because honestly, all apples are amazing. It’s about the time spent together and the memories we make doing so. That’s more important. _You’re_ more important.”

His thumb tenderly caressed the length of her own. That elusive prize she had been hoping to get her hands on was already in his grasp. He didn’t need to search high and low to know that the greatest find he could seek was already right in front of him.


End file.
